Lonely Prodigy
by KawaiiLunaChan
Summary: Yuki is a nerdy girl who seal her true self because of painful past. She has a big crush on Marui Bunta. How can she be her true self and be together with her crush?


**Konichiwa~ This is my first time doing POT fic. Thanks for reviewing on my other story. *sob* I'm feeling more spirited to make this fic. And sorry if I'm not update my KHR Just 4 Fun fic yet. I'm getting lazy now. Disclaimer~**

**Marui: She doesn't own POT but she own 'angel curse', Haru, Kurumi, Mia and Yuki(So do I). *bubble gum pop***

* * *

Yuki sits there alone. She felt very lonely. Who want to be friend with her? She is a nerdy girl with short black hair and big glasses that covered her eyes. However there are two people who willing to talk to her. They are Mia, her only best friend and Marui, a popular tennis player whom always get the attentions from girls. She really doesn't like attention but she wants to feel the romance. Yes. She wants to love someone. And she knows exactly who. It is the red-haired boy, Marui Bunta.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Yuki turned to the voice. She smiles.

"Nothing. Just drawing." Yuki continue drawing. Mia lowered her body then smirks. She takes the drawing.

"What we have here. A girl is drawing her crush." Yuki jump into Mia.

"Let go!" Yuki pulls the sketch book. Mia finally released it.

"You can't do that. People will see it." Yuki make sure that her drawing is fine.

"See what?" Yuki startled. Those voice. She turns slowly and gives him an awkward smile.

"Marui! Are you done practicing?" Marui stands there with Jackal at his side.

"No. Sanada gives me five minutes rest. What are you guys talking about?" Marui stare at Yuki and Mia.

"Nothing. Bye!" Yuki drag Mia and runs towards her class. Marui and Jackal stand there with amazement.

"She is a fast runner." Marui nods.

* * *

**In the classroom…**

"What is the matter with you?" Mia coughs while Yuki pants heavily.

"I'm the one who should say 'what is the matter with you?' word. What if he heard?"

"Then let him know." Yuki didn't say anything. Mia sighs.

"I'm sorry. But you must tell him. How long you want to seal those feeling?" Yuki stares at Mia.

"I will buy some drinks." Mia leaves the classroom, leaving Yuki alone. She let out a heavy sighs.

"What should I do?" The door suddenly opens. Yuki startled. "Mia?"

"I think you should go away." A group of beautiful girls show up. Yuki sighs. "Marui-kun's Fan Club."

"Yuki. How rude of you try to steal our Marui. You know he is ours." Kurumi, the leader of the fan club, crosses her arms.

"Marui isn't yours. You are not his girlfriend either. He rejects you long ago and you dare says that he is yours." Kurumi clench her fists. Then, she slaps her.

"Watch what you saying woman. You think you can be together with a tennis star? You are useless bitch, you can't even play tennis." Yuki's eyes wide open. Kurumi smirks.

"So, shut up and stay away from him." She stands up and leaves Yuki alone. Yuki sits there without any words. She touches the slap mark.

"Nee Yuki, is that Kurumi- Oh My! What happens to you?" Mia quickly runs to Yuki who stands there silently. "Are you okay, Yuki. What the hell, she slaps you." Yuki looks at Mia. "Mia…" Yuki's tears began to pour. The door suddenly opens, revealing a red-haired boy. Yuki's eyes widen in shocks. "Marui."

"Yuki-chan, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Without answering his question, she runs away.

_Why? Why am I running?_ Yuki steps on a stone and fell. She cries. _How am I going to face my life? How…_

* * *

**Flashback…**

"Game, set, match, Yuki, 6-0." The crowd started to cheer to the young girl. Yuki walked to the bench. Then, Mia handed a towel and drinks. "Omedetou!" Yuki smiled. "Arigato."

"You are totally great Yuki. If you can win another match, you will be the strongest tennis female player in this town." Mia spread her arms.

"Thanks. I really think so." Yuki smiled proudly.

"Is she Yuki, whom can beat the upperclassmen?" A random girl whispered to her friends.

"Yeah, you are right. I heard she can even beat boys. She is truly skillful." Another random girl said it.

"You are quite popular." Mia smirked. "No. I have a long way to go." Yuki stared at the beautiful blue sky.

"Game, 2-0" Yuki's opponent panted heavily. Yuki was on the lead and she doesn't even break a sweat.

"Damnnit! How I can beat her?" Haru looked at the coach. He stood there silently and then he gave her a hand sign. Mia whom was watching them began to feel curios.

"Yuki hold the ball, tossed it in the air and hit it. She returned it but Yuki was quicker than her. She already stood in front of the net and returned the shot nonchalantly. "15-love." The match continued. Haru narrowed her eyes, aiming at Yuki's ankle and hit it. The ball hit Yuki's ankle and she shrieked painfully. All of the spectators' eyes widen in shocked. "Opps. I'm sorry my hand slipped." Haru smirked.

"Can you continue?" Yuki nodded.

The match continued. But unfortunately, She always aimed at her ankle, hit at the same place and made it worse. Yuki panted heavily. She can't quit. Even there is a cheat, but she will never give up on tennis. Never! "Game, 6-5."

"You never quit, huh?" Haru stood proudly in front of her. "You are cheating. There is no way she will quit." Mia shouted loudly.

"What a noisy-" Yuki cut her words. "She is right. I will never quit." Haru smirked.

"We'll see about that."

The match continued as Yuki started first. Then again, Haru hit her ankle but this time, with a powerful shot. "Gyahhh!" Yuki screamed as loud as she can. Everyone stayed silent until the referee spoke. "Game, set, match, Haru, 7-5."

"Yuki!" Mia screamed and then ran towards her. Yuki sit in the middle of the court, touched her injury. "Are you alright?" Yuki nodded.

Haru laugh, satisfied with her winning even she had to cheat. Mia looked at her with anger and disgust.

"You are cheater! How can you do that?" Haru turned her head to Mia.

"It is easy. Winning is everything even if you had to cheat."

"But tennis is about fun." Yuki spoke.

"Fun? Win is fun. You trying to advised me while you can't even win when I cheat. You are a loser. No, useless bitch." Yuki's eyes widen. Haru leaves them. _Loser? Useless _bitch_?_ Yuki's tears began to pour. _Am I useless bitch?_

**End of flashback…**

* * *

After that, the doctor tells her to rest for three weeks but she decides that she won't play tennis anymore. Even though, she still plays it sometimes but she will stop, crying, remembering those moments." Marui stands there, thinking about Yuki's painful past. Mia watches Marui.

"She loves tennis and another thing." Marui looks at Mia. "I hope you understand." Marui clench his fist.

"Yes. I will find her." Marui runs out of the classroom. Mia smile.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

Yuki sits there, crying. Then, she hear a footsteps. "Are you okay?" Yuki looks up. "Yuki?" Yuki eyes widen. "Yukimura-kun, Sanada-kun!"

"Why are you crying?" Yukimura asks Yuki but she only reply with silent.

"Sanada, could you buy us some water?" Sanada looks at Yukimura, then Yuki, and then Yukimura again. Finally, he sighs and leaves. Yukimura chuckles at his best friend action.

"Can you tell me now?" Yuki looks at Yukimura deeply, sending her words through it. Yukimura sighs. He looks at the sky.

"Yuki, life is complicated. I understand that when I know that maybe I can't play tennis anymore. But whatever your problem is you still can deal with it. The only way to solve it is to face it. Okay?" Yukimura pats her head. Yuki smiled. "Em!"

"YUKI!" Yuki startles. "Marui?" Yuki stands up and runs. "Eh! Wait!" Marui continue running. They leaves the confuse Yukimura. Sanada returns from the shop with a plastic bag.

"What just happen?" Yukimura chuckles. "You just missed the fun part." Sanada raised his eyebrow. Yukimura stares at Sanada.

"It turns out to be as I expected. That girl is falling in love with him. Everyday, she will sits beside the court and stare at Marui. Sometimes she will smile or giggles by his action. So do Marui. He will do the same. Such a cute couple." Yukimura chuckles. Sanada sighs.

"Tarundoru!"

"Yuki! Wait!" Marui grabs her wrist. "What do you want?" Yuki screams at Marui. Marui pants heavily. "Why are you running away from me?"

"No reason!"

"I know your past!" Yuki eyes widen, staring at the red-haired boy. "Are you going to let the darkness control you? Making you scared?" Yuki shakes her head. "When I heard that you like tennis. I feel happy. But I don't want you to stop playing it. You like it right, so do I. And, I like you too!" Yuki startles. She looks at Marui deeply. His face is flushes right now. And it is so cute.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. Do-do you like me?" Yuki flushes then smile.

"Em! Daisuki!" She hugs Marui tight thus making him blushes.

"Ano, can you take off your specs?" Yuki looks at Marui. "If you don't want I understands-" Yuki puts her finger on Marui's lips. She takes of her specs. Marui stands there, enchanted by the beautiful brown eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Yuki blushes.

"Really?" He smiled. Marui hold her hands and their lips met, giving a pleasure feeling to both of them. After a while, they lips parted. They are blushing madly, and then kiss again.

The Rikkaidai regulars are watching (stalk) the couple.

"Why did they kiss so long? I'm feels sick." Kirihara covers his mouth, looking like want to throw out.

"That couple always do." Jackal cups his chin.

"They might do something else, more horny." Niou grins and everyone stare him with silent.

"You shouldn't say something pervert like that, Niou." Yagyuu adjust his specs.

"There are 100% they will do it." Yanagi write it in his notebook.

"Yanagi, don't write those in your book." Sanada grunts.

"Whatever happen, this is a happy ending!" Yukimura claps his hands.

They parted away. "This is not end yet." Marui looks confuse.

"I will show you how I play tennis." Marui smiled.

* * *

**Next day…**

"Where is Marui-sama?" Kurumi flutter with her hands.

"Hey Kurumi, want to play a match." Kurumi turns around.

"Who are you?" The girl laughs.

"You really not remember me? You are a jerk." Kurumi stare at the girl then she shocks.

"Yuki!" Yuki stands there with her sports outfit and a blue racquet. "Finally." She smirks.

"You are different. Where is your big specs and that nerdy attitude of yours? Don't tell me you want to play tennis?"

"How about we play first, then you can insult me." Yuki smirks.

"Fine!" And the match begins…

Yuki and Kurumi take their position in court. Everybody come to watch including the Rikkaidai regulars and Mia. Kurumi smirks then starts the game.

"You will never win!" She screams loudly. Yuki smiled. "Watch me." She returns it with twist serve. "15-love." Everyone's jaws drop.

"She can do twist serve?" Kirihara blinks his eyes.

Kurumi shots again and this time, Yuki returns it with Fire (Ka) thus making Sanada more shocks than before. "30-love."

"Who the hell is she? How can she just copy Sanada's technique?" Jackal looks at her with disbelief.

"Did you ever teach her that technique?" Yanagi stare at Sanada. Shadows covered Sanada's eyes. "No." Yukimura smiled.

"This is prove that she always watch us practice. She really is a tensai." Marui smiled.

_I like tennis. _"Game, 1-0." _I love tennis. _"40-love."_ Tennis is fun. _"Game, 3-0."_ That's why I want to keep playing it. _"Game, 4-0."_ Tennis can't be play violently. _"40-love." _And… _

One point left for Yuki to win. Kurumi pants heavily. Yuki toss the ball in the air and smash it. Kurumi returns it. Yuki smiled. "Tightrope walking." Marui stare at Yuki with amazement. However, Kurumi returns it.

"I'm glad that you return it because I want you to see my technique." Kurumi stare at Yuki. _I like Marui._ Yuki lowered her legs and hit the ball. "Angel curse." Kurumi stare at the ball. It coming so fast and she can't move a limb. She screams as she thought that the ball hit her face but the ball just pass her shoulder and turn back to the net. Everyone stare in silent. "Game-set-match, Yuki, 6-0."

"Yay! You did it!" Mia runs into the court and gives a hug. "Thanks, Mia."

"Omedetou." Yuki looks at the owner's voice. "Yukimura."

"Would you like to join tennis club?" Yukimura smiled. "Yes." Yuki looks at Yukimura's back. She spots him, Marui, her love one. Yuki runs at him and they hug.

"You are great. How did you learn tightrope walking?"

"I always watch you. That's why I can do it." Kurumi walks towards Yuki.

"You are great. I'm sorry that I insult you." Yuki smiled.

"Apology accepted." They shake hands.

_Tennis is an enjoyment. They connect people. They give us wonderful feelings. I will never stop play tennis. _Yuki looks at the sky. _Never!_

**The End…**

* * *

**It's the end of the story. Angel curse is a technique that I made and it never used, it just a theory. But I hope I can do it. Just hope (3) Yukimura-chan~**

**Yukimura: Please review. Luna-chan will be very happy if you do. *chuckle***


End file.
